There are conventional biological information measurement devices that comprise, for example, a main case having a mounting component for a biological information measurement sensor, a measurement component that connects to the mounting component, a controller that connects to the measurement component, and a timer that connects to the controller. With a biological information measurement device such as this, the controller executes a measurement mode in which the measurement component measures biological information. In this measurement mode, the biological information measurement device executes a measurement operation based on a measurement timing set in advance by using the timer, and computes a blood glucose level from this measurement value (see Patent Literature 1, for example).